Second Chances: Death Takes The Trick
by jtbwriter
Summary: Rick, Laurie and A.J. go undercover at a Bridge tournament to find out whose killing the Bridge Masters, will they bid game before they end up slammed? All Constructive ReviewsComments Welcome! Thanks!
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: Death Takes The Trick  
  
Rick, Laurie and A.J. go undercover at a Bridge tournament to find out  
whose killing the Bridge Masters, will they bid game before they end up slammed? (This is a work of fiction. No money is being made on it, and the characters are owned by Universal  
and are only being borrowed for a little while. .)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Rick?"  
  
"Yeah, A.J.?"  
  
"Does Mom still play bridge?"  
  
Rick Simon pushed his hat up, then looked over at his brother. "I guess so, why?" A.J. finished making some notes, then straightened up, saying, "Captain Ron might need our help on a case, he's short on undercover officers, and he needs someone who isn't known in the bridge community."  
  
The older Simon snorted, "Oh, this must be a real important case, what did somebody do, steal somebody's nerd mobile, no, better yet, throw a tournament by hiding cards in their walker?"  
  
A.J. shook his head, "Nope, two Bridge Masters have mysteriously died just days before the Regional Tournament starts up. Apparently a $25,000 prize is up for grabs, so the organizers think there's a link and want Phoenix P.D. to investigate and prevent any other "incidents".  
  
Rick frowned, "What does Captain Ron want us to do, I barely remember the rules of the game. Doesn't he have anybody else who can do it?" "I guess not, he called this morning, he wanted to know if we could go in as the San Diego representatives, I told him I would ask you," A. J. told him. A familiar voice interrupted, "Ask Rick what, A.J.?"  
  
"How much I love you", Rick grinned, gazing at Laurie as she stood in the office doorway. She turned to hug her brother-in-law, then crossed the room and embraced her husband. As he kissed her, she breathlessly replied, "as much as that, huh, that's a good start!" Plopping down in the chair next his desk, she brought a sack from behind her back and announced "Lunchtime!"  
  
"All right, A.J., look at this, Pastrami Burgers!" he beamed, then leaned over for another kiss. Laughing, his wife offered the sack to A.J., who sniffed it, then pulled out a hot roast beef. "Sis, I think Rick should marry you, I really do!" he teased, as his brother snatched the bag back. Handing out sodas to the brothers, Laurie settled down with her own lunch, then asked, "Ok, I'll bite, ask Rick what?"  
  
"If I want us to go undercover at a big bridge tournament, Captain Ron is short-staffed and needs our help, but I don't know, darlin', neither A.J. nor I really know the game", he answered, devouring his burger. She looked thoughtful for a moment, then said, "I do." Both brothers' mouths hung open, then A.J. snapped his fingers, "I remember, Laurie, Mom and you used to play bridge at the Community Center every couple of weeks." She nodded, "That's right, and then I filled in a couple of times for Mom's regular partner. I loved being able to do that, that Shirley made me stop playing because I wouldn't mention Herman's get rich scheme to Mom's friends."  
  
Rick reached over and squeezed her hand; he hated her having to remember the cruel things her so-called stepparents had pulled. She smiled back at her husband. "It's all right, darling, that's one of my favorite memories. I used to play bridge when I covered one of those "Jazz Revue" caravans and the guys never could figure out how I learned the game. It's a lot of fun."  
  
Laurie glanced up at both men, "Guys, why don't I work with you on this one, I could coach you two and be an at large player." "Laurie, that's a great idea. only, "A.J. winced, "honey, you're kind of a local celebrity, I'm afraid you'd be spotted in a minute. Besides, isn't Robin home this weekend?"  
  
"No, she's going to San Diego to see that friend of her's, she's going to be staying with Mom until Sunday. About my playing, A.J., you've got a point," she replied, then sat staring at her sandwich for a moment.  
  
"I've got it!" she squealed. "Margaret Scott, my "cousin", can come to town. Nobody has heard of her here, maybe we can even get someone at the Bridge Center to vouch for her?" Rick groaned, Laurie's favorite disguise as a southern blonde was very believable, he always found himself ready to fight guys off of her. Plus if a murderer was loose, he was afraid he would be placing her in danger.  
  
Laurie looked at her husband, seeing the unhappy look on his face then turned to her brother-in-law. "A.J., would you excuse us for a moment?" "Sure, I'm going to check with Linda to see if she needs anything from the store." He vanished into their small kitchen and closed the door. Rick looked at his wife, as she took his hand in hers. "Sweetheart, you didn't have to do that, you and I can talk this out in front of A.J.", he told her, embarrassed that she thought his discomfort was that important.  
  
"Yes, I did, and no we can't, Rick. I didn't know my characterization made you uncomfortable. I'm sorry it made you feel bad. I just tried to make Margaret different from me, I used to have fun pretending I was, you know," she colored, "a flirt. Now it's just her reputation, and I 'm always afraid someone will take her seriously."  
  
"Darlin', come here", he drew Laurie by the hand into his lap and put his arms around her. "I'm the one who's sorry, Laurie. I see the way guys look at you when you're a blonde, heck; the way they look at you anytime bothers me. I know you don't do anything to encourage it." He caressed her cheek, then told her, "I guess I 'm scared I'll put you in a situation we might not be able to handle. I want you to help us with this case, so if you want to come as Margaret, it's ok with me." She kissed him, then leaning against him, whispered, "thank you, darling, I promise I'll be careful."  
  
Just then A.J. poked his head out of the kitchen, "Everything ok?"  
  
Rick laughed, still holding Laurie on his lap. "Everything's fine, call Captain Ron, Cousin Margaret's coming to visit!" 


	2. Chapter 2One Heart

Chapter 2  
  
After a full day of cramming, Rick and Laurie both decided it would be better for her to play with A.J. as her "Cousin" Andrew Scott, leaving Rick free to be one of the Monitors for each stage of the tournament. Contacting one of Downtown Browns' friends, Rick was able to arrange with the San Diego Bridge Club a cover story and credentials for all three Simons.  
  
Captain Ron dropped off the information on the tournament, as well as on the deceased. As A.J. reviewed the file on the dead bridge competitors with Rick, they realized there was no similarity in the so-called "accidents" that claimed their lives. "Rick, look at this, the first guy was found in his running car, dead from carbon monoxide poisoning. It says in the coroner's report the victim showed a suspicious level of bruising around the nose and mouth, suggesting he had been suffocated into unconsciousness before being placed in his car, but there are no other signs of trauma and no fingerprints outside of the victim's on the car." A.J. handed the file to his brother, then opening the second report, told Rick that the other dead competitor had mysteriously fallen from his hotel balcony the night he checked for the tournament.  
  
"I don't like either of these deaths, A.J., they're too neat and methodical. We're probably dealing with a psycho here, I really don't like you and Laurie playing in this thing." Rick worried, looking away from the autopsy photos.  
  
A.J. stared at him, then nodded, "I know, but somebody's got to stop this before it goes too far. Besides, Captain Ron has made back up plans for someone to shadow us the whole weekend. It'll be ok. Now when is Laurie meeting us at the hotel?"  
  
"Tomorrow afternoon, she's going to stop in on Linda and Ricky. Robert's going to stay the weekend so she's going to see them, then get here in time for us to go over the rosters of everyone playing and mark off any that might have a reason to kill these people. The Bridge Center President is going to see the two of us tomorrow morning, that way we can coordinate our coverage with him." Rick replied.  
  
The next day Rick and A.J. met with the Southwest Sectionals Chairman at the hotel where the Tournament was to take place. When the two Simons walked in, a balding man with a cane stood up, then barked, "Attention, Sgt. Simon!" Rick stopped dead in his tracks, "Artie, Artie Southfield!" he yelled, then stood at attention and saluted. A.J.'s jaw dropped as the two veterans greeted each other with bear hugs. "I can't believe it, Rick Simon, I thought you were in San Diego, with your little brother!" The older Simon laughed as A.J. came forward, saying, "Well, sir, not so little, how are you?" Southfield greeted him with a handshake, then stood back and sighed, "You grew up to be a fine man, A.J., your brother shared so much about you those lonely nights, seems half a lifetime ago. What are you two doing in Phoenix?"  
  
The brothers sat down and spent an hour catching up the former warrior. As Rick paused to wipe a tear of laughter from his eye; A.J. saw a look of pride cross Southfield's face. "Rick, I can't tell you how happy I am that you found someone, that girl you once told us about. Laurel Scott's books have given my children and their friends so much pleasure through the years, I have to meet your Laurie."  
  
A.J. grinned at Rick's expression of pride, "Now, Art, don't pump him up any more than Laurie does. She'll be here in a little while, but you have to know something, she's going to be in character, and so will I." The chairman gave them a quizzical look as Rick filled him in on their parts and how their investigation was dovetailing into the weekend's activities.  
  
Sitting in silence for a moment, Southfield glanced up at the two Simons. "I hate to think that any of the members could have committed two murders for a chance at $25,000, but I guess anything's possible these days. I just want you and Mrs. Simon to be careful, we have a lot of very competitive players coming and if someone's willing to commit two murders, I'm afraid they won't stop at anything to win." He got up from his chair, then leaning on his cane, surveyed the serious face of his friend, then smiled, "At the same time, I can't think of anybody who I'd trust more with the safety of our people then you two!"  
  
Rick put an arm around his old battery mate, "I'm glad A.J. went with his instincts on this, Artie, now come and meet the third member of our team, she's the one who actually knows how to play!"  
  
As the Simon brothers and Art Southfield came out of the Tournament room, Rick spied a blond walking in and gave her the high sign. Sashaying across the lobby, the woman came towards the three men and called out, "Cousin Rick, how good it is to see yah'll!"  
  
A.J. had to turn around to keep from laughing as Rick took the blonde's hand and presented her to his friend. "Artie, this is my wife's cousin, Margaret Scott. Cousin Margaret, this is Art Southfield, the local Bridge Center President and the man in charge."  
  
"Mah goodness, such a handsome man, why didn't you tell me I'd be meeting such a distinguished man, I'd come to town earlier!" she trilled. Rick winked then in a lowered voice said, "Laurie, this is an old friend of mine, Artie, this is my wife, Laurie."  
  
Southfield took her hand as Laurie greeted him in her own voice, "I'm so happy to meet you Mr. Southfield, Rick's shown me pictures of the friends he made in the service."  
  
"You're happy, Mrs. Simon, I'm just so glad to meet the woman who keeps this old rascal so young looking. I want you three to have dinner with me tonight, then we'll go with your storyline, ok?" he pressed, looking with open admiration at Laurie.  
  
"All right, Artie, just to give us a chance to talk," Rick gave in, gazing at his wife's pleased expression. "We'll see you at 7, that'll give us enough time to get things together."  
  
Parting ways with Southfield, the three Simons made their way to the hotel check in, not noticing a heavyset man watching their every move from a chair in the lobby.  
  
Once Rick and Laurie were settled in their rooms, they knocked on "Cousin Andy's" door. 'Who's there?", they heard a suspicious voice, then a disheveled A.J. opened the door part way. "What happened to you, are you ok?" Rick grabbed his brother, and helped him back into the suite onto a sofa then surveyed the room, which looked like a tornado hit it.  
  
"Yeah, only we'd better call Captain Ron, somebody came in off the balcony when I was getting ready to meet you and hit me. I managed to fight him off, but he must have had help, one moment I had the guy against the wall, the next I'm on the floor." Laurie went to the bathroom and brought back a wet towel, then filled it with some ice from the honor bar and put it on her brother-in-law's head. "Thanks!" he groaned, then winced as Rick gently probed his ribs. "I want to take you to the emergency room, A.J., you might have broken ribs."  
  
"No, Rick, I'm alright, just sore. I'll feel better with a little dinner in me, but you'd better call Art, I'd rather rest up for tomorrow after we talk to the Captain." A.J. replied, accepting a glass of water from Laurie and handing the phone to his brother.  
  
After calling the Phoenix P.D. Captain, Rick insisted on taking his brother back to his room, while Laurie waited for the police. Rick kept the connecting door to both rooms open, so his wife could call him when Captain Ron arrived. He was putting some mercurochrome on a cut above A.J.'s eye, when he heard Laurie's voice, then the sound of an angry woman, and a slap. "Laurie!" he yelled, bolting out of his room and through the doors, followed by A.J. Coming into his brother's room, he found Laurie standing in the doorway of his brother's room, holding her cheek, as Captain Ron held on to a swearing, red-faced woman. "Rick, take Laurie out of here, this woman's mad!" the policeman huffed, throwing her into a chair. All right, lady, calm down, unless you want to add resisting arrest to the charges Mrs. Simon can bring!"  
  
Puzzlement replaced the woman's fury. "Mrs. Simon?, I thought this was that bitch Margaret Scott, I heard downstairs she was in this room." Rick instinctively drew his wife behind him, feeling her trembling form lean against him. "No, ma'am, you just attacked this man's wife, you've got a lot of explaining to do downtown," Captain Ron said. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I guess I had too much to drink, but when I heard about this woman who comes after men everywhere she goes, I thought I'd head her off and make sure she stayed away from my husband. I didn't even think, oh I'm so embarrassed." the lady muttered, then glancing up at Rick's angry face, added, "I can't even begin to apologize, Mr. Simon, but when the other players and I heard about this Margaret Scott, well". The older Simon interrupted, "Who was spreading stories about my wife's cousin?, Mrs., uh," "Mrs. Wheaton, I 'm one of the tournament players, I can't imagine what you think of me, folks, I guess all I can do is say I'm sorry." Laurie came out from behind Rick, then faced her attacker, holding her hand to her throbbing cheek. "Who told you about my cousin, Mrs. Wheaton," she asked, as A.J. slipped an arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Mr. Petrie, he was saying he heard about this player from San Diego and her cousin, then he said that she had a reputation for, well, you can imagine what we thought." she replied, seemingly relishing the imagery. The Captain pulled Mrs. Wheaton out of the chair then looked at Laurie. "Do you want to press charges, Laurie, it might make it harder for your cousin tomorrow.", he told her meaningfully.  
  
She shook her head, "No, Captain, but I don't think Margaret should have to face her, I'll ask Mr. Southfield to expel her from the Tournament. That should be punishment enough." The policeman nodded, "I'm going to have my Lab guys do the room now, I'll come to your room, Rick, when we're finished." he said.  
  
"Thanks, Captain," Rick acknowledged, grateful he had come to Laurie's aid when he did. Captain Ron glanced at the husband and wife, then patted Laurie's arm awkwardly, as she added, "Yes, thank you, Captain Ron, I appreciate your arriving in the nick of time!"  
  
"Just be careful, that's all the thanks I need, "he answered, turning and leading the now chastened Mrs. Wheaton out of the room. Laurie sighed, then looking at Rick, told him, "How can I face those people out there in character, it almost sounds like somebody is setting A.J. and I up down there!"  
  
He shook his head as he shepherded his brother and wife through the door to his room. "I don't know, sweetheart, but right now I want to look at what that cow did to you." Sitting her down on the sofa, he had A.J. call in room service for some dinner, then getting a wet towel, gently bathed Laurie's bruised cheek, which fortunately was the only injury the drunken woman had inflicted. She smiled at Rick's thoughtful expression then took his hand and kissed it. He put down the towel, then gathered her in his arms and kissed her, as she whispered, "My brave knight, I love you." "I love you too, darlin', I'll protect you from any dragon, male or female!" he declared, grinning.  
  
After a good meal, both A.J. and Laurie felt better, so they decided to play some practice games as Rick went over the rules of the tournament. Less then an hour later, there was a knock at the door, and the older Simon went to the door to find Art checking on A.J. When Southfield took a look at Laurie's face he purpled with anger, then took Rick aside. "Rick, there's no way I can let your brother or your wife put themselves in danger. I had no idea the Wheaton woman did that to her, all my assistant told me was that she had been abusive to your wife and had agreed to leave the tournament!"  
  
Rick shook his head, "Art, nobody scares us off this case, we'll take extra precautions, of course. Your murderer has help, we have to find out who's doing this or more than your players will be in danger. Captain Ron has back up that will be present tomorrow, as well as extra security with the hotel."  
  
His old friend stared at Rick, then reluctantly said, "All right, sarge, but if anything else happens, we shut this investigation down and call off the tournament, agreed?" The older Simon stuck out his hand, "Agreed." Artie laughed at Rick then came over to Laurie and A.J. and thanked them both. She flashed a smile at him, saying, "I promise after this is over to visit your family, maybe they'd like to hear some stories?"  
  
He kissed her hand, then glanced up at her husband and replied, "Good thing I like this rascal, otherwise I'd steal you away myself!" As they said good night, Captain Ron came to the door and was introduced to Southfield. Making arrangements to meet with the Captain in the morning, Art left and Captain Ron closed the door and spread out his findings on the coffee table.  
  
"We got two good sets of prints, Rick, as well as some torn skin from whoever first attacked A.J. Can he stay in Laurie's suite the rest of the weekend, I know you won't mind if Laurie bunks with you!", he joked self-consciously. A.J. smirked as Rick pretended to think about it. "Oh, ok, Captain, I guess I can put up with her a couple of nights!" She groaned at his pretense then smiled at the policeman, "It's fine with me, if he doesn't behave he can stay with A.J.!"  
  
Smiling, Captain Ron closed up his paperwork, promising to call them the next day with the results. As he made his goodbyes, he waited until Rick had closed the door, then told him, "I checked out that Petrie character, the one who spread the rumors about Cousin Margaret. Turns out he's a former mental case, supposedly cured, but I'm going to match up the DNA in the skin samples with a sample of his that a hospital back east is sending. In the meantime, keep an eye out, I don't like the way this is unfolding. I'm pulling the plug if any more attempts are made against any of you, understand?"  
  
Rick told him of the arrangement already made with his friend, to which Captain Ron approved. Making an appointment to meet again at the lunch break the next day, Rick said good night and went inside to move his stuff to Laurie's suite.  
  
As they got ready for bed, Rick looked at the vivid mark on his wife's face, then made up his mind to ask her to drop out of the tournament. Before he could open his mouth, Laurie met his eyes, then came over and put her arms around him. "Darling, I'm all right, I don't want you to worry about me tomorrow. A.J.'s already made me promise to stick close to him and I will. Please don't ask me to quit." Rick slid his arms under hers, then quietly told her, "I won't, sweetheart, but I'm worried, I don't want to lose you to some psycho." "Don't worry, Rick, I won't go anywhere you guys can't see me. I love you, and I'll be careful." she whispered, kissing him. "You'd better, or else," he sighed, returning her kisses, then lifting her up and carrying her to bed. As he set her down, Laurie smiled flirtatiously up at him, and asked, "What's or else?" Grinning mischievously, he lay down beside her, then taking her in his arms, started tickling her, until she laughingly begged for mercy. "Okay, that's or else", he teased, kissing her neck, then turning out the light. 


	3. Chapter 3 Two Heart

Chapter 3  
  
Watching Laurie playing the next morning, Rick marveled at her coolness under the open hostility of some of the competitors. She had been uncharacteristically nervous about the amount of make-up she wore to cover the bruise on her face, and changed tops three times to make sure she would fit in better.  
  
In her "Margaret" disguise, she entered the hall on "Andy's" arm, then greeted her fellow players as if it was the most friendly place in the world. Sitting down at their assigned table, A.J. nervously adjusted his prop glasses as the assistants went up and down the tables putting out the bid boxes. Rick monitored the tables, making sure the rules were being followed, fetching extra score cards when needed, so he was able to keep an eye on George Petrie, the gossipmonger.  
  
As it was an Open Pairs event, the two of them would be scored as one, so A.J. watched Laurie's leads carefully until he got the rhythm of her play down. Taking 3 slams in the first session alone, "Margaret" and "Andy" started to receive some grudging compliments from some of their tablemates. Now Laurie started to remember some of the techniques she had learned from Cecilia, and moved her and A.J. into the top ten at the lunch break. Signing out from his duties, Rick went to meet with Artie Southfield, only to be waylaid by James Stephenson, the Bridge Center's assistant.  
  
"Mr. Simon, I'm afraid Mr. Southfield was called away for an hour, he asked if I would make his regrets and take a rain check on lunch." he puffed, wiping his hands and hurriedly pocketing a silver item. Puzzled, Rick replied, "Did he say where he was going?" "No, Mr. Simon, but he should be back soon, did you want to leave a message?" Rick shook his head, spying Laurie and A.J. in the background. He thanked Stephenson, then following his instincts, headed to the courtesy suite his friend was using as his office. Signally his brother and wife to follow him, he went down the hall to the suite, only to see smoke coming out from under the door. "A.J., there's a fire in Art's office, call security!" he yelled, rushing to the entrance, then touching the doorknob, found that it was still cool to the touch but locked. Just then Laurie joined him, then seeing an auxiliary door, checked it and found it was unlocked and also not registering heat. Getting down on the floor, she slowly opened the door then called out, "Art, are you in there?" a muffled coughing answered her, and she yelled over at Rick, "He's in there, grab an extinguisher, hurry!"  
  
At once Rick took one off the wall, then taking the lead, crawled inside the room, where at once he saw flames shooting from the waist basket next to the table his friend was slumped over. Getting to his feet, Rick shot the fire with the extinguisher, then once the fire was contained, grabbed the office chair Southfield was in and propelled it out into the hall, as Laurie checked to make sure there was no other hot spots. Once they had removed the bridge president from the room, he started to come to, choking and coughing. Just then several firemen and paramedics  
  
arrived, and after Rick explained what he and Laurie had found, took over the treatment of Southfield and cleanup of the fire.  
  
A.J. brought his brother and sister-in-law some water, which they both downed thankfully. Surveying his now-conscious friend, Rick realized what a close call it had been. As the older Simon went toward him, Southfield looked at Rick and beckoned him closer. "Artie, what happened in there?" Rick asked.  
  
"Someone came from behind and hit me, Rick, the next thing I know there's smoke and a woman's voice calling my name, was that Laurie?" "Yeah, she found the back door and started yelling your name. Do you have any idea who did this?" he replied tightly, furious at the attempt on his friend's life.  
  
"No, buddy, but I do know one thing, we must be getting close to the murderer, he's getting sloppy." Art answered, as the paramedics sat him up. "Why's that," Rick said, helping adjust the gurney.  
  
"He left me alive, that's his biggest mistake. We're going to finish this tournament, and we'll catch this psycho before he tries again." he fumed.  
  
As the paramedic van left, Rick went back into the hotel and found Stephenson reorganizing the second Open Pairs session. "Mr. Simon, we'll be starting the Games in 40 minutes, please let the players know so they may go to lunch." he requested, clearly relishing his authority. It suddenly occurred to Rick that Stevenson had told him that Art had gone to a meeting, when his friend was already unconscious in his office. Turning to the bridge assistant, he asked him, "Excuse me, Mr. Stephenson, but didn't you tell me Mr. Southfield had a appointment out of the hotel this afternoon?"  
  
Flustered, Stephenson sputtered, "well, that's what Southfield told me, how was I to know he didn't go? Excuse me, I have to speak to the hotel concierge." as Rick watched him beat a hasty retreat toward the lobby, he saw A.J. approaching and beckoned him to the empty registration area.  
  
Pretending to show him the revised game schedule, the older Simon told his brother about Art's assistant and his suspicious behavior. "I think he might be our man, we need to find Captain Ron and see if he has any results back from the lab." Suddenly he realized Laurie wasn't in sight, "A.J., where's Laurie? I thought she was with you." The younger Simon grinned, "She's with Captain Ron in the coffee shop, we figured you were busy with Art so we ordered lunch. Come on, I got you a sandwich."  
  
Entering the crowded restaurant, Rick caught sight of his wife, sans wig. She looked up and meeting his eyes, smiled in relief. His heart did its usual flip-flop; God, he loved her, after 11 years he realized she was his life. As he hurried toward her he decided that no matter what she said, he was taking her home after the afternoon session, it was just too dangerous now.  
  
As he got to their table, Laurie slid over to make room for him and A.J., and he leaned over and kissed her. "I missed you too, Rick, is Art alright?" As the waitress put their lunch on the table, he replied, "Yes, no thanks to our murderer. Captain, do you have the results back from A.J.'s room yet?  
  
The policeman nodded, "I have them back, but you're not going to like this. A couple of the prints belong to a criminal named Stephen James, wanted back east for assault and robbery. He has a history of victimizing bridge players, robbing and beating them up for prize money. The other prints were too smudged to read. The problem is, this James is a disguise artist, he could be any of the men in this tournament. I talked to Mr. Southfield, he's really unclear as to how long he was out. Rick, Laurie tells me you spoke to his assistant before lunch, he was supposed to be at a meeting?"  
  
"Yeah, only he was in his office the whole time. I think we ought to look at Stephenson as our main suspect, now if only we could get a sample of his prints." Rick tackled the rest of his sandwich as A.J. brought the rest of them up to speed on the behavior of some of their competitors. Laurie started to laugh as A.J. told the others of how George Petrie had dropped his cards all over the floor upon losing all 3 boards to "Margaret and Andy". "Rick, he was acting all puritanical towards Laurie, then when she bid game he just about turned purple, I've never enjoyed beating someone at a card game more!"  
  
Turning toward his wife, Rick cleared his throat then started to say, "Laurie, I think you and." "Hold it Rick," Captain Ron interrupted him. "If you were going to say that A.J. and your wife should drop out, I have to agree with you, but only after this afternoons Open Pairs event. I have an idea of how to get a sample of Stephenson's prints. Laurie's going to ask him to help her pin her badge, then I'll pick it up from her and take it to the lab." "I'll be right next to her all afternoon, she'll be safe out in the open." A.J. pointed out.  
  
"All right, but as soon as the last boards are picked up, I want you two upstairs, ok?" he growled, hating to be out-voted where his brother and wife's safety was concerned. Laurie put a hand on his arm, "Don't worry, I think I'll have gotten bridge out of my system after this. I really like the social bridge games better anyway. A.J. and I have to get ready, can you finish my sandwich, darling?"  
  
Rick gave a reluctant smile as he got up to let her out of the booth. As she stood up, she gave him a hug, whispering, "I love you for worrying, Rick, but don't, please." He held her tightly, then released her, telling her "Behave yourself, remember, nowhere without A.J.!" His brother followed her, saying to Rick as he went past, "See you at the tables!"  
  
Sitting back down, he caught Captain Ron staring after the two Simons, and felt a pang of compassion for the divorced policeman. "You miss your kids, don't you?" he ventured, feeling funny about asking a personal question of the straight- laced Captain.  
  
Captain Ron nodded, "Yes, Rick, and you don't know how much I envy you two. I know the hard times you've had, but it's so much easier to take when you have someone to come home to. At least I get to see my three girls every weekend, but it's still not the same."  
  
Abruptly he got up as the clock next to them struck one. "I'll meet you back at the registration desk at 5, I should have some news about our suspect then." He shook hands with Rick then made his way over to the entrance to the Tournament Hall. Rick signed the check, then exiting after the policeman, watched as "Cousin Margaret" came into the lobby. Walking up to James Stephenson and his ubiquitous clipboard, he watched her point to her badge, then her lapel. He saw the heavy-set man's face light up, and had to restrain himself from intervening as she had him pin her badge on.  
  
Suddenly he saw his wife's expression of distaste, then she dodged Stephenson's hands and practically ran into the hall.  
  
Forcing himself to take the side entrance, Rick missed the look of rage on the assistant's face as he stared after the blond. Captain Ron didn't, as he slipped into the session and casually walked past "Margaret and Andy". Laurie took the opportunity to drop her badge, then carefully removing the plastic cover, left it on the carpet. The policeman made a show of picking up the cardboard insert, and handing it to Laurie, who pinned it back on her jacket.  
  
Leaving the room, he passed Rick, then in a low voice told him, "Watch Laurie carefully, she must have given Stephenson the brush off, cause if looks could kill, well, just watch her." He nodded, then made an excuse and delivered the bid box to the tables in their section himself. Stopping to place the box in front of his brother, he told him, "Watch out for Stephenson, he didn't take kindly to Margaret's turn down." His wife glanced up at him, a look of embarrassment on her face. "Rick, he tried to feel me up, I told him I asked for a hand in attaching my badge, not a hand up my blouse." she whispered, then smiled brightly as the partners for the opening hand arrived. Rick resisted the urge to squeeze her shoulder, instead brushing her neck with his hand as he walked past.  
  
Looking back as he went to fetch completed scorecards, he saw her wink at him, and then look back down at her hand.  
  
As the afternoon wore on, Rick heard back from the hospital that Art had been released, so he made an excuse and met him at the hotel entrance. Astonishingly, the bridge chairman appeared to have suffered no ill effects and when Rick expressed his surprise at his fast recovery, dismissed it out of hand as "nothing special."  
  
Once Art had been filled in by Rick on the afternoons events, he was eager to take back control of the Tournament. The older Simon went back to the session hall, realizing it was almost time to collect the final boards. Looking at the computerized tallies being run, he saw that "Scott/Scott" were in first place for North/South. Those competitors who had completed their games were now collecting around the last two tables to finish, one with George Petrie and the foursome with Laurie and A.J.  
  
As the last board was opened, Rick saw that "Margaret" had a big smile on her face, then quickly bid "One Heart". As the bidding went around the table, A.J. raised it to "Two Heart", then Laurie took it to game at "Six Heart". A murmur went through the crowd, which grew as Laurie went from her hand to the dummy in front of A.J., then completed the grand slam to a surprisingly enthusiastic reception.  
  
A groan, then cursing erupted from the table Petrie was at, as he and his partner went down three. Quickly regaining his composure, the nerdy-looking player came over to "Margaret" as she was thanking her fellow players. Holding out his hand, Rick saw him congratulate her, then let her walk in front of him as A.J. was held up by a couple of their fellow players. Turning to finish collecting scorecards, he suddenly got a flash of something, panic from Laurie. Looking up, he didn't see her, so quickly he interrupted "Andy" and excusing him, told him, "Something's wrong, where's Laurie?" A.J. looked around, then spotting a pair of shadows in one of the empty vendor booths, said, "She's in there, with Petrie. I'll get her."  
  
As Rick went to meet them on the other side of the hall, he glanced over and saw A.J. leading his wife away from the white-faced little man, her "Southern" accent carrying. "Andy, ah did not encourage him, and I refuse to play with him ever again, he is no gentleman!"  
  
Suppressing a smile, Rick left the room, taking the scorecards to a sour- faced Stephenson, now back at his small information table. Walking toward the elevators, he heard A.J. call his name, then turned and found Laurie and his brother in the courtesy suite. A.J. was comforting his wife when he arrived, and at the look of pain on her face, Rick dropped to his knee next to her. "Darlin', what happened, did Petrie hurt you?" A.J. looked at him, "Rick, that little bastard did something to her hand. Honey, it's all right, I'll get you some ice, but tell us how he got you in there."  
  
She raised her eyes to their concerned faces, "That nasty little man was complimenting me on our game, then he asked if he might apologize for some of the things that were said before. I didn't want to talk to him, so I told him it was all in the past, that's when he took my arm and veered us into that booth. It startled me, then when I tried to excuse myself, he grabbed my wrist and threatened me. I told him to let go, then he bent my hand back, saying if I didn't quit voluntarily, he'd give me no choice. If A.J. hadn't walked in," she stopped, gasping as Rick gently touched her rapidly swelling hand. He took Laurie in his arms, then held her until she stopped shaking.  
  
"Sweetheart, we're going upstairs to pack, then the three of us are going to the emergency room to have your hand looked at." he told her, Laurie leaned against him, saying "You're right, it hurts too bad to play with. When we get to our room, you'd better call Captain Ron."  
  
Helping her up, the two brothers walked Laurie to their suite, then A.J. got her an ice pack and had her lay down for a few minutes while they threw their clothes in their suitcases. When Rick called Captain Ron at headquarters, the policeman was angered at Petrie's actions, then told both brothers that all the prints and DNA matched the prints and DNA of James Stephenson aka Stephen James. "I already laid the ground work to catch him in the act, Rick. I called the bridge office, and asked them to keep the members lounge off limits as some crucial evidence is in there. I want you two to hide in there, and when Stephenson comes in, as I'm sure he will, hold him until I get there. Keep Laurie in her suite, I don't want him to try to get her, too!"  
  
Rick agreed, then thought of something. "Captain, I'd rather Laurie be out of the hotel, why don't you meet her outside and she can give you the high sign if the trap works!"  
  
"Good idea, Rick, that way she's out of his grasp. Now, have her stay in the Lobby until you see Masterson, then send her outside, I'll look for her in half an hour." the policeman replied.  
  
Ending the call, Rick relayed the information to A.J. and his wife. At first Laurie balked, "I don't want you two to take that kind of chance. Wait until Captain Ron gets here." 'Honey, we'll be fine, Rick and I just want you safe, please." A.J. insisted.  
  
Laurie gazed at both brothers, then smiled at them. "All right, A.J., you and Rick win. I'll wait out in the lobby, then go outside when you see Stephenson." Getting up, she flexed her fingers then sighed in relief. "Now it feels better!" Taking her purse, she kissed both men, then promised to stay with Captain Ron when he got there.  
  
Waiting a minute after she left, Rick and A.J. went to the elevators, then watched the entrance to the Members Lounge. Abruptly, they saw a tall figure enter via the service hallway, so they came around the back entrance, and going in, hid themselves behind a couple of chairs.  
  
The brothers were scarcely in place when footsteps sounded in the hallway, then the scratch of a key against the lock alerted them to an intruder. As the light from the hall entered the room, Rick stifled a gasp, at the unmistakable figure of George Petrie came into view. As he came in, he went at once to the area around the scorched desk that Art Southfield had been found at. Deciding to move before he disturbed any evidence, Rick crept to the light switch, then flipped it on, causing Petrie to freeze as he reached inside the desk drawers. A.J. trained his weapon on him, as Rick went to him and frisked him, finding a loaded revolver in his pocket.  
  
He returned to stand next to A.J., as he told him, "Game's over, Petrie. Your partner is telling all to the good Captain from Phoenix P.D.". Rick stared at the thin man; still not believing the nerdish card player was the would-be murderer.  
  
"No, game's still on, Mr. Simon.", Petrie returned. "If you look behind the curtain, I still have a trump up my sleeve." 


	4. Chapter 4 6 Heart

Chapter 4  
  
A.J. spoke out of the corner of this mouth, "What's he talking about?" Suddenly the drape to their left moved, and James Stephenson came out, holding Laurie by the throat. Her hands were tied in front of her, and the escaped killer had his gun in her side. Rick, shocked, said, "Laurie, are you all right?" "Don't let him get away, darling, it's....", she gasped as the heavy set killer jammed his arm into her throat. Stephenson snarled at her, "Quiet, Mrs. Simon, your life depends on Mr. Simon here dropping his gun and letting us walk out of here." Rick gazed into Laurie's terrified eyes, silently begging her to stay still, as he saw Captain Ron in the background. The policeman quietly moved behind Petrie and his accomplice, then froze as Stephenson smirked and added, "I wouldn't come any closer, Captain, I have a hair trigger on this gun. She's going with us, so just put your weapon down, now."  
  
Rick winced; the bridge master obviously had caught a glimpse of the policeman as he entered. "All right, stay calm, I'm putting my gun down, you don't need her to escape, we'll stay right here if you let her go.", he told them. Abruptly Laurie moaned, "I can't breathe,", then started to slump to the ground.  
  
Stephenson was taken off guard and instinctively removed his arm from her neck, only to have her raise the bound arms and slam him in the stomach, then throw herself away from him to the floor.  
  
Cursing, he doubled over then raised his gun, only to have Captain Ron grab him around the arms and force him to drop it. Rick leveled his weapon at Petrie who started to dive for the loose gun. "One move and they'll be picking you up with a vacuum cleaner!", he yelled, then seeing the policeman losing his grip on the big man, lifted him off the ground then punched him.  
  
As the Captain wrestled a pair of cuffs on Stephenson, A.J. covered the now cowering Petrie. Rick went to his wife, who was struggling to raise herself off the carpet. "Sweetheart, don't move, did he hurt you?", he gently put his arms around her and brought her to a sitting position, untying her wrists then carefully rubbing them as she leaned her head against his chest.  
  
"Rick, I'm all right, just scared. If Captain Ron hadn't come in...." Laurie started to shake, then buried her face in his shoulder. "Shh, it's ok, darlin',"he soothed her, as his brother helped the policeman lead both criminals out of the room. She lifted her face and Rick saw his wife had been roughed up, a handprint still purple on her cheek. "Laurie, did Stephenson do that to you?", he growled. She nodded, "He hit me when I struggled with him taking me inside. Captain Ron had just pulled up across the street when Stephenson walked up and asked me if I was waiting for someone. I was surprised to see him there and I told him I was looking for my cousin. That's when he pulled his gun and said that I was coming with him. Rick, he's evil, he...." Fighting for control, she took a deep breath, then as her husband stroked her hair, she calmed down and said, "He pulled me inside and tied my hands, then started kissing me. I kneed him in the groin and that's when he slapped me and put the gun in my side. He said he'd get rid of Petrie so he could have a private party with me. "  
  
Rick tightened his embrace; angry beyond words at the horror the murderer had put her through. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I should never have left you there. I thought A.J. and I had laid the trap for him, we didn't figure on Petrie coming in."  
  
She kissed Rick gingerly, then snuggling against him, said, "you didn't know, darling, I had a suspicion that he had help, but Stephenson? Thank God you gave me that look, I was going into my faint when you froze me, then when that creep saw Captain Ron's reflection in the mirror, I knew I had enough of a distraction to pull it off."  
  
Just then A.J. came back in, "Laurie, honey are you ok?" He helped Rick lift her to her feet, then she hugged her brother-in-law, "I'm better now, thanks to you guys, and Captain Ron." As they left the members lounge, the Phoenix P.D. Captain came toward them. "Captain, thank you, you came in the nick of time!", Laurie greeted him, embracing the embarrassed policeman. He smiled, then looking at the Simon brothers, replied, "Rick and A.J. deserve a lot of the credit, what I don't understand is how Petrie knew Stephenson had Laurie?"  
  
Laurie took her husband's hand, "Stephenson gave him a signal through the curtain, he threatened to shoot Rick and A.J. if I made a sound. When he heard Petrie say "trump up my sleeve", that's when he dragged me in. "Rick put his arm around her, comforting her.  
  
"I'm just glad you delayed Stephenson as long as you did, I saw him hit you as he dragged you into the building. Rick, I'll need all three of you to make a statement, I'll see that the doctor takes a look at Laurie if you come to headquarters, "Captain Ron replied, shaking hands with Rick and A.J.  
  
After he was gone, the three Simons picked up their luggage and left the hotel, with Rick and Laurie driving in her car to the police station, A.J. following in Rick's truck. After filling out all their paperwork, Rick came out to the waiting area to find Laurie half-asleep with an ice pack on her face, leaning against A.J.'s shoulder. Looking up at his brother, A.J. whispered, "I want you two to come home with me, the doctor said she's all right, no broken bones, but you both can use some sleep,"  
  
Without opening an eye, his sister-in-law spoke up, "I'm fine. I just don't want Rick to fall asleep at the wheel." Rick grinned, then scooping Laurie up in his arms, told A.J., "I accept, only you let me make pancakes in the morning, ok?"  
  
The younger Simon laughed, "Ok, breakfast is on you!" 


	5. Chapter 5 Game

Chapter 5  
  
"Rick, have you seen the Tournament file?", A.J. asked, pausing his brother in the office doorway. "No, it might still be on my desk, why?" His older brother replied.  
  
"I don't know, something still seems unfinished about the whole thing, both James and Petrie deny they attacked Art; Petrie claims he found the note about Margaret's reputation. It doesn't fit.", A.J. frowned.  
  
Rick looked at him, wondering if he had been that transparent. It had been three days since the murderous partners had been arrested. Laurie and he had finally gone home the day after, skipping the arraignment. It had been crowded in his brother's condo, but he and Laurie didn't mind. Sharing the guest room while their son took the sofa bed, Laurie had laid in his arms and told him that her "Margaret" character was a thing of the past.  
  
"It's not worth the risk, darling, and I think it may have compromised your investigation," she worried. Rick had kissed her, "My angel, it was our investigation, and don't you forget it! "Cousin Margaret" had her place and time, but now you and I have to come up with something else when we work together."  
  
Wide-eyed, she smiled, "You mean that, Rick, I never want to break you and A.J. up!" He held her gently against him, saying, "You're not breaking us up, but A.J. needs to have more time with Linda and Ricky, he brought up your working more with us, if you want." "If I want, oh yes, my love!", she laughed, embracing him. As sleep quietly came to them, a nagging thought hit him from the day before. Art had said someone hit him and knocked him out at his desk, only the paramedic report on file made no mention of any bump or trauma that would have caused this. Rick felt Laurie move next to him, then murmur in his ear, "Darling, are you thinking about the case?"  
  
"Yeah," he yawned, then his eyes opened wide. "Laurie, did you just hear what I was thinking?" She turned to look at him, startled. "If it was something about the tournament, yes. Oh, my God!" She sat bolt upright, as he raised himself up and met her gaze. "Sweetheart, it's all right, but What did you hear?" "It was like an echo, your voice saying something didn't make sense about Art, that's all.", she whispered. "Rick, I wasn't trying to pick up your thoughts, I really wasn't. I was just thinking that the puzzle didn't fit, then I heard you."  
  
Rick looked at the fear in her eyes, then drew his wife against him. "Darlin', I know you weren't trying to read me, and I can't explain why I felt how scared you were when Petrie grabbed you. All I know is we share some kind of link, that helps keep you safe with me. I was wondering if it was just me, now I'm sure we have a loose end we need to check." She sighed, "Thank you, Rick, I was so afraid I was invading your privacy, "she kissed his shoulder, "I didn't know you heard me yesterday, thank God you did!"  
  
Now seeing his brother's confusion, he cleared his throat. "A.J., I think we have a problem, Art's story just doesn't make sense against what Petrie and Stephens say. They're in too deep to lie about his attack now, let alone the blowing of Laurie's cover."  
  
A.J. glanced back at his brother, "Art wouldn't lie about something like that, Rick, what would he have to gain?"  
  
"How about $25,000, son."  
  
Rick looked up at Art Southfield, standing in the office doorway. He wore a rueful smile on his face as he walked in, then closed the door behind him.  
  
"I'm sorry Rick, A.J., I hoped no one would notice the slip up I made in my story, but I should have known you two might figure it out," he said. A.J. surreptitiously pulled the receiver of his phone off the hook, as his brother stared at his friend.  
  
Rick shifted in his chair, remembering the desperate way Art had latched on to the immediate identification of their suspect. "We played right into your scheme, didn't we? As your friend, I would be handy in rescuing you from your assistant, so you could, what, cover the misappropriation of the prize money? "he replied calmly, keeping his eyes on the veteran so A.J. could finish dialing Captain Ron. He suddenly recalled Laurie should be back from lunch with Linda and his nephew anytime, please, darling, he prayed, please be late.  
  
A gleam appeared in Southfield's eyes, then he produced a handgun from his pocket and quietly demanded, "A.J., put the phone down or I put a hole in your brother." A.J. froze, then put the receiver down, hoping the connection had registered on the captain's caller id.  
  
"That's better, I don't want to hurt you, I just want a head start before you alert your friend at headquarters. Matter of fact, I decided I want company on the way to the border, so I going to wait here until your Laurie comes back from lunch." he added. "NO!", Rick erupted, pushing back from his desk. Southfield backed up, turning the gun towards A.J. "Don't make me shoot him, Rick, not one step. I promise I won't hurt her; she's the one good thing about this whole mess I made. I'm just going to take her as far as Yuma, then I'll drop her off this side of the border. Now just sit down, Sarge, now!" Rick slowly slid into his chair, desperately trying to "send" a warning to his wife. He didn't know if it would work, but he hoped she would at least get an inkling that there was trouble.  
  
"That's better, my friend, we'll just sit here making small talk then I'll lock you two in the closet and be on my way." Southfield told the brothers. All three men sat staring at each other for what seemed like hours, just then footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, bringing the embezzler to his feet.  
  
"Inside the closet, both of you!", he ordered, pulling back the hammer on the revolver. Reluctantly A.J. stepped inside the storage room, then Rick started to follow, trying to stall for time. Just as he reached the wooden door, his former friend pushed him inside just as the office door burst open, knocking Southfield backwards into a desk. A shot rang out, and the former veterans' gun went flying.  
  
"Don't move, mister, or you'll only wish you were in jail", Captain Ron's voice sounded in the doorway. Southfield slowly slid to the ground, staring in disbelief at the policeman's presence. "Rick, A.J. are you guys alright?", the captain asked, then grinned in relief as the brothers came out of the storage room. "Yeah, thanks to you!", Rick exhaled.  
  
A.J. shook his head, "Thanks isn't the word, I wasn't sure the connection went through. Did you see our number on your phone?"  
  
"Yes, but here's the reason why I knew I had to come; ok, Laurie!", Captain Ron called. "Rick, A.J!" she cried, running into the office. Rick caught her in his arms, "Sweetheart, where did you come from?" He kissed her, then realized she was crying, "Laurie, we're fine, don't cry, darlin'." She poked her head up from his arms, sniffing. "I'm sorry, I was terrified, I heard you, darling, then I saw Art's car in the parking lot. I called Captain Ron and he said he was on his way, and for me to wait downstairs." The Captain smiled at her, then told Rick, "I think I put the fear of God in her, guys, she was standing at the foot of the stairs, and I told her not to move one inch until I called or I'd handcuff her to the railing."  
  
A.J. stared at him, "And she believed you?" Laurie looked at her brother- in-law, then nodded. "I knew if I came in too soon I might jeopardize you guys, but I heard every word he", she indicated Southfield, "said to you, Rick. I almost came up here when he told you to get in the closet, but I knew Captain Ron had a better chance." Rick wiped the tears from her eyes, telling her, "I'm so proud of you, my Laurie, you did the right thing. I was scared you'd come up here and he'd take you from me, I wouldn't have been able to bear it." The captain hauled the stunned criminal up from the floor, having cuffed him, then as he pulled him out of the office, Southfield turned and looked at Laurie, still wrapped in her husband's arms.  
  
"I don't understand, how did you hear Rick, Mrs. Simon?", he asked, a look of amazement on his face. She looked at her husband's former friend, then replied angrily, "Trust, Mr. Southfield, something you obviously don't know anything about." Captain Ron shook his head, then told Rick, "You three can follow me down to the station, I'll take your statement then."  
  
As he took the prisoner downstairs, A.J. leaned over and kissed his sister- in-law. "Honey, I'm glad you're on our side, I wouldn't want you to get mad at me!" She smiled at both brothers and retorted, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, or else!"  
  
A devilish light appeared in Rick's eyes; "or else?" Laurie laughed, then let out a whoop as Rick swooped her up then said, "Come on, A.J., I want to hurry up and make our statements; I have a date with "or else!" 


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Come on, Linda, the movie starts in 30 minutes," A.J. said, holding his wife's coat. "Just a minute, I want to say good night to Ricky", she replied, turning to the bright-eyed baby in Laurie's arms. Kissing his forehead, she cooed, "Mind your Auntie and Uncle now, Ricky, and remember, no spitting up on Uncle Rick, unless he bounces you too much!"  
  
Laurie smiled at her sister-in-law, "Don't worry, Uncle Rick will be as good as gold, you two enjoy the movie now."  
  
As the door closed behind his brother, Rick made a face at his wife, "Good as gold?" She grinned, "Yes, at least until Ricky's asleep!" Carrying her two month- old nephew, Laurie settled onto the sofa as Rick sat down next to her. Looking at the little face of his godson, he saw A.J. all over again. "Sweetheart, it's like déjà vu, I can remember Mom holding A.J. like that, so little."  
  
She gazed up at her husband, then put a hand to his cheek, "Darling, you did such a good job with him, I know he'll turn out just as wonderful as his father."  
  
Rick put his finger out for Ricky to grab, then his jaw dropped as the little guy looked at him, then smiled.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, Laurie, he smiled at me, where's the camera?" he whispered excitedly. "Right behind you, Rick, let me grab it and take a picture of him looking at you!" she calmly told him. As she focused the camera, Ricky gazed up at his uncle, then smiled again. Snapping a couple of pictures, she refocused, then told Rick, "Smile for me, darling, I want a picture for my wallet."  
  
Looking at her, the normally camera-shy Rick beamed at her, then after the flash went off, leaned over and kissed her. "Did I tell you I have a thing for babysitters?" he whispered, as she put the camera down. "No, but I have all night to find out.", she blushed, then leaned against him.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell sounded, startling both of them, and grumbling, "Who could it be on a Saturday night?" Rick got up and went to the door.  
  
As Laurie took a bottle and began to feed Ricky, she heard his parent's voices, then saw A.J. and Linda in the doorway, with an older brother laughing behind them. "What happened, A.J., did you forget something?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, no, uh, the movie was, uh, sold out, so we'll go see it next week", her brother-in-law said. Linda shook her head, "To be honest, honey, what I forgot was to pump for Ricky, I'm afraid I have to change." Catching sight of her friend's embarrassed expression, Laurie stood up and followed her down the hall, as the baby started to yell.  
  
Rick shook his head at A.J., "Boy, do you have bad timing, just as I was about to get lucky with the babysitter!" His brother grinned, "Sorry, but when Linda said, "Oops!" I knew it was going to be a short night!" "Never mind, tell you what, as soon as my nephew gets dinner, Laurie and I will put the little guy to bed and leave you two alone," he promised.  
  
A.J. hugged Rick, "Thanks, big brother, that'll be just as good. Let me pull a pizza out of the freezer, won't be a minute."  
  
Later, as Rick watched his little namesake sleeping, Laurie tiptoed into the nursery, then sat next to her husband on his mom's old loveseat. Laying her head against his shoulder, she felt his arm steal around her. "Darlin'?" She gazed up at him, seeing tears in his eyes. "Rick, what's wrong?" He kissed her, then told her, "I keep thinking of how I almost lost you this week, and I couldn't handle it." "Oh, my love, you didn't, I'm not going to leave you, ever. That little boy needs both of us, and we're going to be around to watch him grow up. Just never let go of me!" she whispered, wiping tears from his face.  
  
He cuddled her in his arms, then took his turn at kissing her tears away. "My angel, you'll never have to worry, I'll never leave you without a partner, in bridge or our home!"  
  
She quietly laughed, then looking up at his loving expression, asked him, "Now, what is this thing you have for babysitters?" He lifted her into his lap, then proceeded to kiss her all over, saying, "First off, baby powder turns me on."  
  
Outside the door, A.J. and Linda tiptoed past, then hearing muffled giggling, exchanged knowing smiles. "Told you he was a good babysitter." A.J. said, kissing his wife. "You mean, he's good with babysitters!" she teased, taking his hand and leading him down the hall.  
  
Entering their bedroom, A.J. looked back at the nursery then said to the closed door, "Thanks for being a great brother." Suddenly he saw his brother open the door, then seeing him, grin and say, "You're welcome!" 


End file.
